


today is tommorow and tomorrow is yesterday.

by DaveTimeBoyStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat sadstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, time stuff, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveTimeBoyStrider/pseuds/DaveTimeBoyStrider
Summary: Dave and Karkat walk home from their date, its raining and the driver doesn't see them.but when Dave wakes up, karats yelling at him to get off the couch, like he did yesterday...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, pure vent work,,, will not end well.

              _**It**_ was just another normal day really, Dave came home from work, texted Karkat how it went, the put he tv on. He had fallen asleep during a episode of Steven Universe, his eyes shutting slowly listening to the dialouge hazily. it had been  3' o'clock when he fell asleep, curled up to a blanket (that smeels like karkat, mostly because dave always steals karkats blankets.) and a pillow stolen from their dog.

 

          "Dave!  i swear to all possible higher deities if youre asleep im going to _actually fucking launch you into orbit with a kick"_

 


End file.
